fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic 'is an elite and powerful badnik, whose design was based on Sonic the Hedgehog, that was created by Dr. Eggman to combat his rival. Metal Sonic was made to be superior to his Mobian counterpart in every way possible. Many versions of this badnik were created and destroyed but with each new model, Metal Sonic's abilities were improved and he became one of Sonic's deadliest foes. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Metal Sonic participates in the NXT of WWE Animated where he joined forces with Dio Brando and Krieg the Psycho to form a stable who dub themselves The Legion . 'Background: *'Series: 'Sonic the Hedgehog *'Species: '''Robot (Badnik) *'Height: 5'11 *'Weight: '''Unknown *'Companies: 'WWE Animated: NXT *'Debut: 'April 4th, 2013 *'Status: 'Active *'Billed From: 'Eggman's Lab *'Allies: 'Dio Brando and Krieg the Psycho *'Rivals: 'Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, and several others *'Twitter: '@MetalSonicV4.0 'Personality: Metal Sonic is described as being cold, emotionless, and a complete killing machine. Several models were mindless drones to Eggman's will but the most recent model has had more free will and personality than most. Eggman implants several safeguards to ensure his own creation doesn't turn on him. Metal's secret desire has been to surpass Sonic the Hedgehog but after joining the Legion, this goal seems to be the least of his concerns. He drops some surprisingly impressive promos despite being an emotionless machine, with Krieg's psychotic ramblings backing him up to add a little spice to the badnik's declarations. 'Wrestling Career: ' ''WWE: Animated '''Debut' Metal Sonic debuted on the April 4th episode of NXT, teaming up with Krieg the Psycho in a winning effort against Finn and Jake, only to attack them post-match. Metal Sonic made his singles debut on Smackdown, defeating Buford van Stompp. Metal continued to assault his beaten opponent, until the referee pulled him off. On the April 6th edition of Animated, Metal Sonic participated in the Battle Royal, coming out with the #34 spot. Before he could enter the ring, DIO, a fellow rookie from NXT, pulled him down and offered an alliance along with Krieg the Psycho; Metal accepted. The NXT rookies surrounded the ring, and finally inserted themselves into the rumble, quickly eliminating Bowser, Claude Speed, Jorgen von Strangle, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Their teamwork and sudden efficiency put veterans and fellow rookies alike on edge. As the rumble continued, DIO eliminated Rolf, while Krieg and Metal disposed of the X-Factors. The NXT rookies found themselves facing the Erupting Eds, the Rookie Revolution, and the Hardcore Animals in all-out stable warfare. Krieg was the first to be eliminated, being clotheslined by Edd, and Metal was eliminated shortly after. Although Metal was unsuccessful in winning the Royal Rumble, he, along with DIO and Krieg, acquired a sizable following, who were interested in seeing them in action once again. Metal Sonic, DIO, and Krieg would team up once again on the April 17th edition of Main Event. They were pitted against 3MB but the match was called to a No Contest as the NXT Rookies brutally decimated their opponents before the match could legally begin. On the April 12th edition of Smackdown, the three renegades faced the Erupting Eds in their first real tag-team match. The rebels emerged victorious after Krieg picked up the win for the team. Post-match, DIO declared his stable to be the future of sport entertainment, while Metal officially labeled them as The Legion. The Legion (2013-) Metal Sonic and his fellow Legion members appeared on the April 13th episode of Animated, assaulting Chocolove McDonnell, Avatar Aang, and Raimundo Pedrosa. The trio then stole Rai's briefcase, using it to taunt him later that night. During an NXT show, Metal and Krieg participated in a tag-team turmoil match for a possible shot at the NXT tag team titles, going against the Highschool of the Dead The Three Crest Empire, and The Third Street Saints. The match ended when Krieg and Metal Double Chokeslammed Kohta, with the Psycho acquiring the pinfall. Later that night DIO and the Legion would go on to attack Akuma after his match with Shizuo Heiwajima. Though the Street Fighter character fought valiantly, the numbers game eventually caught up to him, and the group tore him apart with chairs. Metal and Krieg were present at the main event, watching as DIO defeated Michael De Santa, Train Heartnet, Wes, The Boss, and Hiccup Haddock in a six-man ladder match, to become the first Nebula champion. On the April 15th installment of Animated, Metal and Krieg were present as DIO lambasted Raimundo's entire career and dared him to come out and face them. The wind xiaolin emerged, attempting to attack the Legion on his own, but was quickly overwhelmed. The mugging was halted by the untimely arrival of Aang and Chocolove, pushing the Legion back. Metal and Krieg were ordered to stand down by DIO, who chose to bide his time for the moment. The feud continued into the April 19th edition of Smackdown, where Metal and Krieg teamed up with Wolfgang, Big Brother, Stewie Griffin, Haruhi Suzumiya, and X-23, against the team of Raimundo, Chocolove, Scott Pilgrim, Bart Simpson, Charlie Brown, Gwen Tennyson, and Ellie. The match in the latter team's favor, with Brown pinning Big Brother for the win. On the Thursday night before the Fallout PPV, Metal and Krieg assisted Brando in laying out Dwight McCarthy with their signature Discus Lariat/Big Boot/Spear combo, now dubbed as The Legion's Charge. The Legion made their PPV debut, facing the three wind bearers (Gone With the Wind) at the Fallout pre-show. Both sides fought with a great display of teamwork and skill, but the Legion ultimately emerged victorious. Post-match, they prepared to inflict further damage on Aang with The Legion's Charge, but the lights cut out. When they came back on, Akuma was in the ring. He then attacked the Legion, ejecting them all from the ring. Taken by surprise, the renegades made a tactical retreat, but it was clear that Akuma was out for revenge. On the April 25th episode of NXT vs. The World, The Legion emerged with pipes, assaulting Kouta Kazuraba, Miles Morales, Po the Panda, Godzilla, Duftmon, Tony Vlachos, Razor, and Ryoji Hase as an example to Akuma, and for the purpose of causing destruction. The Legion issued an open challenge on the April 26th edition of Smackdown, defeating the Quack Pack (Huey, Dewey, and Louie). At the 2014 Fiction Wrestling Awards Show, the Legion joined forces with the Rowdyruff Boys, defeating both the Erupting Eds and the Creatures. The Legion then issued a challenge to the tag-team trio champions, the Wolves, for a match at the 2015 Awards. Afterward, they assaulted the Rowdyruff Boys, inciting an all-out brawl among all the FWA trio team nominees. Doc Louis Productions (Soda Popinski, Bald Bull, and Aran Ryan) halted the fighting, ejecting every team from the ring, the Legion included. On a fateful edition of Monday Night RAW, the entire Animated Division walked out on Vince McMahon, sick of his abusive, tyrannical rule; Metal Sonic and the Legion were among those to leave. Over the course of May, the Legion would routinely mug Chocolove McDonnell, whose teammates were currently busy in other affairs. On the May 18th edition of Animated Rebellion, Krieg faced Chocolove and HAN in a triple-threat match, while DIO and Metal battled Akuma in a two-on-one handicap match. Akuma defeated DIO and Metal, while Chocolove pinned Krieg. Akuma would go on to assault the Psycho post-match, delivering a heavy blow to the Legion and taking the feud to a new level. On the May 27th edition of RAW, the Legion and Akuma would finally face off in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. The stable clashed with the Raging Demon through all of Manhattan Center, before the fight spilled over to the Brooklyn Bridge. Despite losing Krieg, who was thrown over the bridge, Metal and DIO were able to defeat Akuma. The pair set out to find their missing partner afterward. FUSION Metal Sonic and the Legion made sporadic appearances on the FWM crossover show, FUSION. Their advent was on FUSION 12, attacking the Rebirth when the jobbers attempted to call out the Wolves. They reappeared on FUSION 15, where they were seen watching the Wolves from the rafters, hungrily eyeing their trio championships. They appeared again on FUSION 20, as guest commentators for the Wolves’ match against the Insidious Shield. The Wolves defeated their opponents, but were ambushed by the Legion, who made their point as clear as day: They would have their trio championships, whether they accepted or not. On FUSION 22, the Legion made their debut, defeating the Rebirth (Nathan Drake, Jonesy Garcia, and Crunch Bandicoot). The Wolves were on guest commentary for the match and both teams stared each other down post-match. On FUSION 24, Krieg the Psycho fought Nathan Drake, and won. As the Legion made their way up the ramp, Jonesy called the renegades out, challenging them to a match on FUSION 25, with the winners being the number one contenders to face the Wolves. The Legion accepted. At FUSION 25, the Rebirth took it to Legion, battling with renewed determination… but it wasn't enough. Metal took down Jonesy with a Spear, allowing the badnik to pick up the win for the Legion. Post-match, the Legion decimated their beaten opponents, angered at the gall they possessed to even think they could match their caliber. The Legion capped the beatdown with a Legion's Charge to Drake, allowing them to finally set their sights on the Wolves. Metal and Krieg faced Erik Rollins and Hannibal Ambrose in a losing effort on FUSION 28, after a roll up distraction. On FUSION 30, in a stunning upset, Metal laid out Reigns with a Spear, after clawing his face, and picked up the pin, winning the Legion the Trios Championships. On FUSION 33, the Legion defeated the Wolves a second time via chair shot to Hannibal, retaining the belts in the process. A brawl ensued, which caused the Rebirth to run out to the ring and drive the Legion off. The Rebirth was then granted an opportunity: if one of them could defeat one of the Legion, the two teams would've clashed once again at the 2016 edition of the FWAs, with the Trios Championships on the line. The match, between Jonesy and DIO, took place on FUSION 35, with Jonesy pulling off the upset and pinning Brando. As a result, the match at the FWAs became official. At the 2016 edition of the FWAs, the Legion faced the Rebirth and the Wolves for the Trios Championships. Though the Legion tried to cheat through Enrico Pucci's interference, the match was temporarily thrown out due to the counter-interference of The Chimeras and Luke Smith, before being restarted per the referee's orders. In the end, the Rebirth managed to defeat the Legion and become the new Trios Champions. On FUSION 37, the Legion lost their rematch against the Rebirth, with DIO ultimately tapping out after being put in a submission lock by Nathan Drake. Following that, they were confirmed to be amongst the participants of the 2017 edition of the Trios Madness Tournament, a 64-team trios tournament, with the winner earning a shot for the Trios Championship at the seventh annual Fiction Wrestling Awards. In the first round, the Legion defeated the Torture Dancers after Metal Sonic laid out Guido Mista with a Spear. In the second round, the Legion prevailed over the Joestars when Krieg curb-stomped Jonathan's head for the pin. In the third round, they triumphed over the British Commonwealth after Metal Sonic speared Hong Kong. The Legion were ultimately eliminated in the fourth round by the Runaway Guys, with Emile pinning DIO. 'In Wrestling:' Finishers *Spear *Tombstone Piledriver *Omega Driver Signatures *GTS *Batista Bomb *Chokeslam Managers *Dr. Eggman (Formerly) Nicknames *"Eggman's Lethal Enforcer" Entrance Theme(s) *'"I Walk Alone" ''by Saliva *"The Haunted"' by Walls of Jericho (The Legion) 'Championships and accomplishments' *Trios Championship (1 time; current)- Metal, Dio, and Krieg 'Championships and Accomplishments:''' Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers